deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr. vs Link (Hero of Winds)
Description The Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario! The cute versions of the fearsome powerful main characters enter the ring! Does Toon Link have what it takes to slash the Prince of Koopas to bits, or can Baby Bowser knock the Hero of Winds right to his demise? Interlude Wiz: Link and Bowser. Two powerful characters of the Nintendo company. But did you know, they have cuddly counterparts? Boomstick: Bowser Jr., the whiny son of Bowser! Wiz: And Link, the Hero of the Winds himself! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Toon Link Wiz: Toon Link is the cute version of Link, often loved by girls, due to his big eyes and big head. The artwork for Toon Link is officially used for The Legend of Zelda; Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Wind Waker, Spirit Tracks, and Phantom Hourglass. Boomstick: MAN! Toon Link gets all the ladies! Wiz: Careful now, Boomstick. Toon may be cute, but he's a really strong character, even making his way into Smash Bros.! Eeeeeeeeven if he's just a clone of Link. Boomstick: I guess you're right, but this "Toon Link" we're using is specifically the Hero of the Winds, straight from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass! Toon Link has the Legendary Master Sword, indestructible Hylian Shield, Bombs, a Boomerang, a Grapple, and a Hero's Bow! He even has the Triforce of Courage literally in his hand! Wiz: Additional weapons include; the Korok Leaf to stun enemies and blow them away, the grappling hook to reach far away places, and many more techniques, such as advanced swords skills he learned from thd Sword Master back on his home island.This Link's got a lot of experience too, despite his young age. Boomstick: Damn right! The kid's defeated not only the Demon King Ganondorf, who is th same version of Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time, but also the blight of the Wind Fish, Bellum, who has a knack for reviving the dead and possessing them too! Wiz: But experience and weaponry isn't everything this small hero possesses. Link was able to figure out a wide array of puzzles, including figuring out a way to avoid the Ghost Ship without getting lost to sea. Boomstick: He's more speedy than normal Link, and is definitely more agile! Though his durability is low, as Toon doesn't get many armour power-ups! All he has for defence is minor chainmail, and his Hylian Shield. And he often relies on help from others, such as; The King of Red Lions, Captain Linebeck, Tetra, and Ciela. Wiz: Don't underestimate him based on his his cute appearance. Toon Link:'' HYAHH! ''*stabs Ganondorf right in the head* Bowser Jr. Wiz: Bowser. The big bad turtle that rivals Mario himself. But did you know; he has a son? That's right, Bowser's son, Bowser Jr., may be small, but he's strong enough to make it into Smash Bros. Boomstick: His main weapon is the Paintbrush! With this, he can whack people, and cover them in annoying paint that'll slow the foe down! He can also turn into Shadow Mario, who can punch, kick, and use the Painbrush also. Shadow Mario is even faster too! Wiz: But that's not all Bowser Jr. has! He has his Junior Clown Kart! This Clown Kart takes less damage than Bowser Jr., which is definitely a good thing! With his Kart he can punch, fly, shoot cannon balls, rush at opponents, and launch exploding Mecha Koopas. Boomstick: Unfortunately for the Prince of Koopas, he relies on his stuff more than himself. He's very childish, and always says that his father will beat Mario up, instead of saying that he'll beat Mario up himself! The only way he looks menacing is by wearing a mask with fangs drawn on it! Wiz: Still, Bowser Jr. can breathe fireballs, and spin in his spiky shell like a top. AND, he can pull Koopa Shells out of nowhere to throw at opponents. This guy may be a small version of Bowser, but he's still pretty strong! Bowser Jr.: Heh heh heh... Fight! Toon Link woke up in his house in New Hyrule. But something was off. Very off. He heard screaming, but he didn't know why. Walking out, he saw people in Hyrule Castle Town running in terror. Looking around, Toon Link spotted a menace. He was a small turtle, spitting fire at everything in sight. What's he doing?! Toon Link asked in his mind, throwing out his sword and shield. Bowser Jr.: Ha ha ha! puny hero! My dad will beat you up if he gets the chance! But that won't happen! Because I'll blast you into bits! Bowser Jr. jumped down to Toon Link's level, and laughed some more. Toon Link got prepared to fight this being, no matter what he'd have to do to win. Fight! Bowser Jr. jumped up, slashing his paintbrush vertically downwards. Toon raised his shield, causing it to be drenched in paint. The paint glob now weighing the shield and Toon down, the cartoony hero whipped his shield at Bowser Jr. The shield hit Baby Bowser in the face, knocking him to the ground. Bowser Jr: Ow ow OW! Toon Link jumped up at Bowser Jr., sword raised. Bowser Jr. held up his paintbrush, deflecting the blow. Bowser Jr. swung his paintbrush, but Toon Link rolled out of the way, and grabbed his shield, shaking the paint off of it. Bowser Jr. swung again, but Toon Link kicked the prince, than slashed his face. Bowser Jr. fell to the ground, than jumped up, and shot a fireball at Toon. Toon Link raised his shield, deflected the fire, and shot an arrow at Baby Bowser. Bowser Jr. quickly hopped into his shell to protect him from the arrow, than spun at Toon Link. Toon was knocked off of his feet, and he landed hard on the ground. Bowser Jr. turned around in his shell, hitting Toon Link right in the head. Toon Link stood right up, than kicked Bowser Jr. hard. Junior came out of his shell. Toon shot his grapple at Bowser, launching Bowser Jr. forward. Toon Link slashed the incoming Bowser Jr., than pulled Bowser Jr. in once more with the Magnet, and slashed him again hard. Bowser Jr. jumped into his Clown Kart, launching a cannonball at Toon. Toon blocked it with his shield, but it still launched him backwards. Bowser Jr. followed this up by punching Toon Link right in the face with the Clown Kart's boxing glove. Toon Link skidded on his back, than jumped back up, rubbing his face. The Clown Kart rushed forward, but Toon Link swiftly jumped over it, than threw a bomb. Bowser Jr. grabbed a Mecha Koopa, throwing it at the incoming Bomb. The Mecha Koopa and the Bomb exploded. When the dust cleared from the blast, Toon Link was gone! But out of nowhere, Toon Link burst through the dust, and bashed Bowser Jr. right out of the Clown Kart with his shield. Toon Link shot three Deku Nuts out of his Slingshot at Bowser Jr., stunning Bowser Jr., and leaving him open. Toon Link pulled out his Fire Rod, aimed it at Bowser Jr.'s head, and let loose. Bowser Jr.'s head was completely burned right off. KO! Toon Link hopped right back in bed and fell asleep. Conclusion Wiz: That... actually wasn't very close at all. Toon Link was superior in power, weaponry, skill, experience, and agility. Boomstick: Toon Link could dish out a lot more damage than Bowser Jr. could! The Master Sword obviously does more damage than a paintbrush or fireball does! Toon Link also had a TON more than Bowser Jr. had, which is very helpful! Wiz: Toon Link was a very skilled swordsman, while Bowser Jr. simply plays around with his whole arsenal. And Bowser Jr. may have been on more adventures, but Toon Link is still more experienced. Toon Link always gets stronger on his journey, while Bowser Jr just does the same stuff every time, not developing anything whatsoever. Boomstick: Bowser Jr. may be small, but Toon Link is still more agile. Toon Link has learned to do swift jumps and dodges all around the place, while the most Bowser Jr. has shown is jumping really high! Wiz: There are only two subjects the Bowser Jr. exceeds in, but that's it. Bowser Jr.'s shell allows him to defend against ANYTHING, whether it be a fireball or a sword slash. And, Bowser Jr. is slightly faster. But still, Toon has his Hylian Shield, and he's somewhat fast, leaving him not far behind Bowser Jr. in those categories. Boomstick: Looks like Bowser Jr. became turtle soup! Wiz: The winner is, the Hero of Winds. Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015